1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical disc drive apparatuses, and particularly to an optical disc drive for reducing impact forces.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an optical disc drive includes a traverse unit mounted with an optical pick-up unit (OPU), a spindle motor, a feeding motor, and a transmission sub-assembly. The spindle motor is associated with a turntable for supporting an optical disc. The optical disc is rotated by the spindle motor at a predetermined speed for the OPU to continuously read data from or write data to the optical disc via laser beams. For tracking the optical disc, the OPU is driven by the transmission sub-assembly under control of the feeding motor to move back and forth along a radial direction of the optical disc.
The transmission sub-assembly generally includes a gear and a rack meshed with each other. The rack has a pair of bearings for a guide bar to penetrate through. The pair of bearings engages with a fixed end of the OPU. When the gear is rotated by the feeding motor, motive power is transmitted from the gear to the rack, and is then transmitted to the OPU, so that the rack and the OPU are driven to move along the guide bar accordingly.
However, if the optical disc drive accidentally falls to the ground, the impact forces may make the rack and the gear engage overly, such that the motive power is not smoothly transmitted from the gear to the rack for proper movement of the OPU along the guide bar.
Therefore, an optical disc drive for reducing impact forces in driving an optical pick-up unit is desired.